whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the animated Japanese murder mystery series Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Note that none of the English translations, despite the sound novels featuring the text "When They Cry," are official titles. In 2006, the first season, entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, was produced by the Japanese animation studio Studio Deen and directed by Chiaki Kon. It was released in English by Geneon and later Funimation, under the title When They Cry - Higurashi no '''Na'ku Koro ni''. The series contained twenty-six episodes, which aired between April 4 and September 26, on a number of Japanese television networks, including but not limited to, Chiba TV, Kansai TV, and Tokai TV. The series is divided into six chapters, which are the first six chapters in the original visual novel series. First is Onikakushi-hen between episodes one and four, followed by Watanagashi-hen between episodes five and eight, and Tatarigoroshi-hen between episodes nine and thirteen, making the series half over. Next is Himatsubushi-hen between episodes fourteen and fifteen, making it the smallest of the story arcs. The last two chapters are Meakashi-hen, between episodes sixteen and twenty-one, and finally Tsumihoroboshi-hen, between episodes twenty-two and twenty-six. In 2007, the second anime season, entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, was produced by the same team as with the first season, containing twenty-four episodes. The series aired in Japan between July 6 and December 17 on several Japanese television networks, such as Sun TV, TV Kanagawa, and TV Saitama. The story is similar to the first season, but what was left unexplained in the first season is explained over the course of three separate story arcs. The first is an anime-original arc called Yakusamashi-hen, which is followed by the last two arcs from the original visual novel series: Minagoroshi-hen and Matsuribayashi-hen. On September 18, 2007, a sixteen-year-old girl killed her father with an axe in Kyoto, Japan. The remote similarities between Kai and the incident were too strong. In response, Tokai TV replaced episode twelve on September 21, 2007 with a cooking show. Also in 2007, after the second seson was aired, the first Higurashi OVA named Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Gaiden was released. The OVA contains a one episode extra arc named Nekogoroshi-hen. Nekogoroshi-hen was a light novel released in 2006, but when Studio Deen saw Higurashi's growing popularity, released a 23 minute long OVA. In 2009, the second Higurashi OVA, entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei was released. It consists of three arcs, taken from the epilogue disc of the same name and a light novel released with the PS2 game. These three arcs are Hajisarashi-hen, Saikoroshi-hen and Hirukowashi-hen. Hirukowashi-hen is a story based on the PC ''and ''PSP game Higurashi Daybreak. Hajisarashi-hen was originally found in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri's Soundtrack, and was adapted to this OVA. In 2011, the third Higurashi OVA, named Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira was released. The OVA contains four arcs. However, these arcs are mostly fanservice celebrating the tenth anniversary of the Higurashi franchise. The four arcs are Batsukoishi-hen, Ayakashisenshi-hen, Musubienishi-hen and Yumeutsushi-hen. Batsukoishi-hen ''was originally released on ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei ''fan-disc that was supposed to be ''Meakashi-hen's ''epilogue, but was dropped for being too silly and irrelevant, while the rest has original stories. In 2012, the very first animated Higurashi movie, ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kaku was announced. According to Ryukishi07, the movie will be based on Higurashi Outbreak. Outbreak ''is a short story which it's script is included in the CD jacket of ''Higurashi Daybreak's Original Soundtrack. On the 11th of June, new information was revealed about Kaku. Unlike the original concept, Kaku will be a Pachinko-OVA for the new Pachinko machine called "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Itadaki" and not a movie. The OVA will be released on DVD with the Pachinko machine at the end of July. The pilot aired on 15th August, 2013 and it is currently unknown if more episodes will air in the future. After the release of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Hō, which has the Outbreak arc included, the OVA makers revealed, in an interview, that the Kaku ''ending would differ from the original ending. 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni''' ' '(ひぐらしのなく頃に) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Gaiden' ' '(ひぐらしのなく頃に外伝) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai' ' '(ひぐらしのなく頃に解) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei' ' '(ひぐらしのなく頃に礼) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira' ' '(ひぐらしのなく頃に煌) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kaku' (ひぐらしのなく頃に拡')' ----''Note: "Higurashi Outbreak" redirects to the OVA page. For the original sound novel, use Higurashi Outbreak.'' Category:Episodes Category:Anime